


Rattling the Cage

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Requiem Court [9]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Future, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for the Requiem Court AU.</p>
<p>The gate is near, and it is fire and ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rattling the Cage

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for the fan_flashworks "fight" challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Text is:  
> he can feel the nearness of the gate  
> fire and ice, darkness and light, bound together  
> a path barred to him and he rattles the cage called arda  
> let the children wake to see what their world is  
> and let them return what is his to him


End file.
